The Fairies and the Ice Dragon
by Otakuchips
Summary: What if one of Gray's family survived the attack from Deliora? That person becomes a Dragon Slayer. The Ice Dragon Slayer emerges. Along with another mysterious mage and two cats, they travel to challenge guilds. Finally, they arrive to Fairy Tail. How will Fairy Tail treat their sudden guests? DISCONTINUED
1. Titania vs Ice Dragon

Titania vs. Ice Dragon

**Apparently I have to do these disclaimer stuff. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL (I wish) MASHIMA-SENSEI DOES. The only claim I have is my own characters whose names shall not be mentioned yet due to spoiling issues.**

It was a sunny day in Mognolia. Fairy Tail was having a great time as usual. It all changed when the door opened. In came two strangers wearing hooded capes. At first, no one noticed them. But moments later, everyone became quiet, sensing the chill in the air.

Macao and Wakaba stopped laughing. Cana stopped drinking. Gray and Natsu stopped arguing. Even Laxus and Erza froze in place.

Master Makarov was the first one to break the tension.

"Young ones, what brings you to the doors of Fairy Tail?"

The young girl spoke first, "We wish to join a guild."

"Why, anyone is always welcomed in Fairy Tail."

The girl smirked, "But not just any guild. We wish to join a guild with someone who can beat us in a duel. Can anyone here beat me?"

The youth walked up to Erza taking a look at her strawberry cake. "But first, I need food cause I'm hungry," and she took the strawberry from Erza's cake and popped it in her mouth. Erza became furious, "HOW DARE YOU! MY STAWBERRY! AND YOU LOOK DOWN ON OUR GUILD?"

"Erza calm down. I'll give you a free cake later. Just don't destroy the guild," Makarov said. "So young lady, do you wish to challenge our guild? It's quite dangerous," he chuckled.

"Yes. How about the pretty onee-chan that was so furious? Scarlet hair… so you must be the rumored Titania?"

"I accept your challenge girl," Erza looked furious.

They took their fight outside. Everyone in the guild formed a circle around the two. The boy kept to the side. The young girl took off her cape. Beneath it, revealed her as a young, 16 year old girl with raven black hair. She had dark blue eyes. She wore little. She had bandages bounding her chest and an elbowed sleeved jacket with light blue scales as the collar. She had a toned body. She wore shorts and a belt with a pouch attached to it. She also wore white boots lined with light blue.

"Tell me your name," Erza said.

"I don't tell my name to weak people. I'll tell it to you if you prove yourself."

"Very well," Erza said as she ex-quipped into the Black-Winged Armor, "I won't go easy on you."

"Bring it. ICE MAKE: SHIRO YUKI KEN*!"

*Literally means White Snow Sword*

"Ice Magic?" Erza whispered as she braced herself for a sword duel.

_Same as mine? _Gray thought.

The young girl ran towards Erza. The other guild members that were watching thought the youth was insane, challenging Erza to a swordfight. Little did they know what the youth had in store for them. To their surprise, the girl was quite evenly matched to Erza. But Erza still had the slight advantage. She quickly ex-quipped into the flame-empress armor.

"If you don't plan on attacking me directly with ice magic, I'll just have to attack an ice mage's weakness. Fire!" Erza exclaimed. She threw fire magic at the girl.

"Tch…"the young girl muttered, "Fine. KYORIHIYU NO SAIGA*!"

*Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang*

Her hand turned into an ice claw. She hit Erza with it.

_Dragon Slayer Magic? _Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel thought at the same time.

"I think it's time to end this with you Titania. Only ancient magic can defeat me. ICE MAKE: FLOOR RESTRICTOR!"

Erza jumped up to avoid the ice floor. She landed next to the edge of the magic. She tried to step on the ice to begin a counterattack but the moment Erza stepped onto the ice, she felt her magic power become extremely restrained. Her armor was forcibly ex-quipped into her normal attire.

"What the heck?" all the Fairy Tail members questioned in awe.

"Sorry Titania. You are strong but…" the young girl appears from thin air, "KYORIHIYU NO KAGITSUME!" and kicks Titania in the face.

The Titania fell to the floor. Though still conscious, she still couldn't comprehend how the girl got behind her.

As she sat there in awe, the youth stuck out a hand to her, "Sorry did it hurt?" Erza took the hand offered.

"No not much," she said, "Well, am I privileged enough to know your name? I would prefer being called Erza instead of Titania."

The youth laughed, "Yes, Titan… Erza. I am Loriel. Loriel Fullbuster. Now is there anyone else willing to fight me?"

**A/N: OMG THIS IS MY FIRST STORY TO BE PUBLISHED. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Icy Reunion

Icy Reunion

"Yes, Titan… Erza. I am Loriel. Loriel Fullbuster. Now is there anyone else willing to fight me?"

The youth just stood there. Everyone in the guild questioned her statement.

"_Fullbuster? The same as Gray's name?" _the question was whispered throughout the crowd.

Natsu didn't seem to have heard the girl's name. The only thing he blurted out was, "Hey are you a dragon slayer? Fight me!"

"Eh, are you a dragon slayer too?" Loriel replied.

"Yeah! We have three in this guild! Gajeel, Wendy, and me are all dragon slayers!" Natsu said excitedly.

Gray just stood there in silence. When he finally spoke, he muttered under his breath, "Loriel. You are Loriel? You… you're alive?" Only a few people heard him. _She didn't die in Deliora's wrath. _Tears started to form within Gray's eyes.

"Gray…" Lucy comforted him. She looked at him with a knowing smile.

_She's right. I can't cry. Not in front of the guild. Natsu will think I'm weak._

"I want to fight you," Gray calmly said.

"Oi, Gray! No fair! I was going to fight her!" Natsu complained.

Gray gave Natsu a stern look.

"What's with that face? I called…" Natsu froze in place when he felt the icy stares of Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane. Erza held Natsu back. "Go ahead Gray," Lucy assured. All three women knew the pain of losing a loved one.

"Thanks Luce, Erza, Mira," Gray said, "Loriel…" Gray said as he made his molding stance, "Are you ready?" he made his battle stance, "ICE MAKE: LANCE"

"Hmph. Stubborn people in this guild aren't there? I told you people regular magic can't defeat me, especially ice magic. Don't you know the fundamentals of dragon slaying magic?" Loriel said as she dodged the ice lances.

Gray knew. The dragon slayer can completely nullify his ice magic. But he didn't care. "ICE MAKE: GYSER!"

"Tch. Stubborn. Very well. If it's a fight you want, a fight you will get. ICE MAKE: SNOW DRAGON!"

_Dynamic and Static ice make? Snow Dragon, it's just like Lyon's move. This girl is full of surprises. _Gray thought. "Okay. Let's see how you handle this! ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"

A giant ice hammer appeared above Loriel. Only a mere second for the attack to hit her but she didn't seem to want to move. Instead, she smirked. The hammer crashed down on her. There was a gust of mist after the attack. No one could see the youth. When the mist cleared, Fairy Tail could not believe their eyes. Loriel did not move one inch from where she was standing. Instead, her hand was up, catching the huge hammer. She tossed it to the side as if it was a paper ball.

"Impossible. That ice is as heavy as 20 magic vehicles." Gray was very surprised.

"Hehe. I think you underestimated me. How about a taste of your own medicine? ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"

A hammer almost twice the size of Gray's appeared. It dropped down.

"GRAY!" several people yelled. That included the terrified Lucy.

Luckily, the hammer stopped and hovered just before it hit the top of Gray's head. It suspended in the air for a moment. Then it disappeared with a snap of Loriel's fingers.

"I'm not here for your life. End this fight?" she turned around and started to walk away, "Sigh, another miss of opportunity."

"No." Gray said firmly. The girl stopped walking. "You are so darn stubborn aren't you?"

"Yes. ICE MAKE: LANCE!" This time, the lances were heading at Loriel with incredible speed. She just barely dodged it. However, one of the lances caught on to her jacket. Gray had braced himself to prepare for a counter attack from the girl, but nothing came. She stood there silently.

She was staring at the rip of her jacket. "…niff…Sniff…" came from the girl. "WHAHHHH… ADAM! GLACIA'S JACKET! IT'S RIPPED! WHAHHH," the girl continued crying and crying.

The guild members stood in awe. The cocky brat from a second ago was crying her eyes out like a baby. The other youth came from behind the crowd. He removed his hood revealing a handsome face with a crystal clear eye and silver hair. His bangs were grown to cover his left eye. He was about 18 and wore a headband of pure white scales on his head.

He sighed and kneeled next to Loriel. "Ara, don't cry. You're a big girl." His voice was soft and caring. Then, light came from his hands and he waved his hand over the rip. "See? It's alright. Now take off your jacket and go win the fight." He smiled a warm smile.

"Okay." Loriel said as she calmed down. She took of her jacket and handed it to Adam. "YOU." She pointed a finger at Gray. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS." An overwhelming surge of magic power blasted throughout the air.

"Gray, I think you just made one of the worse possible enemies." Lucy said as she ran up to Gray.

"Yeah. My own sister." Gray replied in awe.

**A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time to update. I had a lot of homework lately. Anyways, thanks for supporting me! Reviews are much desired! **


	3. A Clash of Dragons

A Clash of Dragons

"Gray, I think you just made one of the worse possible enemies." Lucy said as she ran up to Gray.

"Yeah. My own sister." Gray replied in awe.

A cold gust was passing the air. People of Fairy Tail ran back inside the guild for cover. Those who remainded outside were starting to freeze. Well most except for Gray since he was immune to cold and Lucy who, at some point, went to hide in her spirit, Horologium, the clock. Also there was Natsu and Gageel who stayed. Erza and Mirajane were ushering people inside to prevent them from freezing over. Despite her protests to stay outside, Wendy was carried inside by Jet and Droy.

Natsu was free from Erza and MIrajane's watch and went to pick a fight with Loriel. "Oi! Is it time for my fight yet?" he said as he walked closer and closer to the source of the cold.

"Natsu! Stay out of my fight!" Gray yelled at him.

"No way, Gray! You had your turn! Now it's mine! Hey girlie! Come at me!"

"No Natsu! Don't! She said" said Horolgium.

By now, a blizzard was forming. Natsu walked closer and closer, itching for a fight. Then suddenly, the girl had disappeared. She reappeared behind Natsu.

"Oi! Salamander! Behind you!" Gajeel called out. But he was too late.

"Stay out of this you Salamander." Loriel hissed as she punched Natsu.

As quick as he tried to dodge, he still couldn't beat the element of surprise. He was hit in the face with an icy punch. Afterwards, she mysteriously appeared in front on Gray and delivered a devastating blow. Gray doubled over in pain. "I don't want to kill you. But you have damaged my pride," Loriel said with a menacing face. She turned to leave. Natsu recovered from the first blow. He took the opportunity to strike back. He appeared in front of her and flared up. However he still couldn't surprise the girl. "You people just don't quit." She kicked Natsu with a powerful and icy kick. It was followed by a series of punches and kicks to his body. Gajeel tried to see if he could interfere with the attacks but Loriel was too fast. Gajeel was also caught in the line of hits.

"Stop this! Loriel stop it! Stop hurting my nakama! They have nothing to do with our fight!" Gray pleaded.

"Oi, Gray," Natsu said as he caught the hand of his attacker. Gajeel caught an incoming foot to his stomach, "Do you think we are as weak to need your pitty?" Gajeel finished Natsu's thought. Their bodies had splotches of ice everywhere. Natsu erupted on fire and the ice on him and Gajeel melted away. Loriel twisted herself to avoid the danger she had sensed. She seemed to have snapped out of the killing intent on Gray but she was still raring to go.

"Now this is a fight worth winning," she said excitedly.

The two fairies started a series of attacks of Karyu no Tekken* and Testruykon.**

*Fire Dragon's Iron Fist* **Iron Dragon's Club**

Loriel took some damage before she launched an ice dome that countered even Natsu's fire attacks. "Heh. They are some good opponents. They can dent my ice dome. Let's see them counter this!" The dome erupted with icy spikes. Gajeel and Natsu had to retreat with their attempt to break the dome.

"Oi, Gajeel she's pretty good ain't she?"

"Heh. The brat's pretty good. I was going to tell you to get out of my way but seems like I can't do that," Gajeel said as he huffed and puffed from fatigue.

Suddenly, the two slayers felt their fatigue fade away. They looked towards the guild. Wendy was by the window. She was using her magic to heal them. Natsu smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Gajeel, use your roar at the same time as mine." Natsu said.

"Why do I have to…? Oh… I get it," Gajeel replied with a mischievous grin. He remembered that battle against Laxus.

They both started to chant their magic "Karyu no*…" "Tetsuryu no**…" "HOKO***!"

*Fire Dragon's* **Iron Dragons** ***ROAR!***

Their roar was combined. It had almost reached the ice dome. Loriel used the remaining of her power to strengthen her shield. But suddenly the battle was surrounded by a mysterious light. It was warm and calming. The two roars that had destroyed the road dispersed and disappeared. When the light had faded, the other youth, Adam was next to Loriel. Her dome had disappeared as well. She seemed like she was very tired. "You're on the verge of using the limit I placed on your magic. You know you are not supposed to do that," he scolded the youth. He turned to Natsu and Gajeel. "We are sorry for disturbing you're guild. We shall take our leave now." Adam picked Loriel up and carried her over his shoulder.

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other. They looked at Gray who was being carried in the guild to treat his wounds. They looked at the master who just came out. The master seemed to have read their minds. He nodded at them. They grinned mischievously. Natsu called out, "Hey! Why not treat her inside the guild? We're not satisfied with an inference! We won't let you leave until we take you down!"

Loriel looked back at the guild. Most people came back out. They were grinning. Whispers of approval were being spread through the crowd. The sun was shining again. "They seem nice don't they?" she asked Adam. "Do you think they'll be good for us?" Adam questioned as he stopped walking. "Heh. They were quite strong you know?" she said as she was placed on the ground by Adam. "So have we made our decision?" "Sure. Let's call Vanilla and Chocolate." Loriel said excitedly. Adam formed a ball of light that flew in the direction of the town. They walked back with grinning faces. "Don't regret this, guys!" Loriel yelled to the welcoming guild.

**A/N: I totally forgot about an author's note this chapter so this is revised. So please review! This is not the end! They may have joined the guild but it's not the end! I REPEAT IT'S NOT THE END AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Meet the Kitties

Meet the Kitties

"Sure. Let's call Vanilla and Chocolate." Loriel said formed a ball of light that flew in the direction of the walked back with grinning faces.

"Don't regret this, guys!" Loriel yelled to the welcoming guild.

In town, two cats were walking around the market place. One was brown in color and had a white, triangular patch on the top of its head. It was wearing a white shirt that had a chocolate ice cream cone print on it. The shirt had brown sleeves and it also wore shorts. Its tail had a white tip and a crystal tail ring that shimmered in the light.

The other looked like an exact carbon copy of the brown cat except that their colors were switched. This one was white and had brown patches and on its tail was a delicate ribbon with an ice bell on it. It was wearing a brown shirt with a vanilla ice cream cone on it and it had white sleeves and it wore a pair of black shorts.

"Hey Chocolate," the white cat said, "The fish here in this town is really fresh!" He looked really happy going from fish stall to fish stall.

The brown cat, Chocolate, grabbed on to the shirt of the excited white cat. "We didn't come here to get fish. If you want fish we could fish for some." Chocolate sighed, "Didn't Loriel and Adam go to see if the guild in this town was strong? This is taking longer than the other guilds."

"Maybe this guild is strong! Maybe Lori and Addy have trouble with them," the little white cat said.

"Don't be silly. They are strong and haven't lost a battle since we were born!" Chocolate argued.

"I guess we'll find out. I see Addy's guiding light!" the white cat proclaimed.

The light that Adam had sent out stopped in front of the two cats. Chocolate touched it with the crystal on her tail. The light jumped and started to form words in the air. It said, "Chocolate, Vanilla, come to the guild at the edge of town. It is called Fairy Tail. It seems Loriel had made a decision. –Adam"

Chocolate seemed to be in shock after she had read the message. "Does… does this mean that they lost?" she stammered.

Vanilla saw the shock on Chocolate's face. "Hey, don't jump to conclusions! Let's just go!" Vanilla said as he tried to perk his sister up. Chocolate just nodded. White wings sprouted from the cats' back. They took off towards the south.

At the guild, Gray was sent to the medical room. Natsu and Gajeel had their wounds tended by Wendy. Adam went to take a look around. Loriel needed to replenish her magic power or she'll be too tired to walk so she walked towards the bar. Makarov was sitting at his usual spot. Mirajane was behind the bar cleaning a cup of glass and Erza and Lucy was sitting at the stools. While Loriel was walking towards the bar, Mirajane asked her, "Shouldn't you be treating those wounds?"

"Nope. I just need to eat something. Got any icy food?" she asked as she took a seat next to Lucy. Lucy noticed that Loriel was bruised. _It must have been from the punches of Natsu and Gajeel, _she thought. Mirajane had brought a bowl of shaved ice and an iced tea. "Ooo! That's my favorite!"

_Just like Gray!_Lucy let out a little giggle.

"Wot ore you rooking ot?" Loriel looked at Lucy with a spoon full of strawberry ice in her mouth. Lucy realized that she was staring.

"Umm. Nothing!Umm… You're bruised all over. Are you sure you shouldn't get that treated?" Lucy said to cover up her mistake.

Loriel took a glance at her arm. There was a couple of bruises here and there. "Oh about that," Loriel gulped down the last bite of her shaved ice and finished her iced tea and rubbed her hands together. "I'll be okay." Magic circles appeared all over her body and her bruises started to disappear.

Most of the guild watched curiously at the mysterious magic. Seeing the confused looks, Loriel explained, "I just froze the blood and make it return flowing through my veins. It'll eventually melt back to blood. No biggie." Suddenly, she seemed to realize something, "Um… Is the guy I punched okay?" she ask no one in particular.

Makarov answered her, "Go see for yourself. He's in the medical room," he said as he pointed to a hallway leading to the medical room. Loriel looked down the hallway. She looked at Adam. He had told her to go apologize to the guy. Adam gave her a nod. She sighed. She walked towards the room. There was an awkward silence in the guild. "Why are you fools so quiet? Hurry up girl! When you're done we gotta register you to our guild ya know! It's going to be a party you fools! We have new members!" Makarov laughed. The lively atmosphere returned to the guild. Loriel walked on. Loriel relaxed a little. She had arrived at the door. She put her hand on the handle. She took a breath and opened the door.

**A/N: This chapter was originally twice as long but I'm cutting it in half. I'll upload the next chapter in a week or earlier. OK! Reviews are needed in order to make me write faster! Please do so! By the way, I'm a GrayxLucy shipper (don't hate me!) so you'll read a hint of GraLu here and there (and other of my favorite shippings). So, ARIGATOGONZAIMASU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**


	5. The Apology

The Apology

The lively atmosphere returned to the guild. Loriel walked on. Loriel relaxed a little. She had arrived at the door. She put her hand on the handle. She took a breath and opened the door.

Inside, a guy was looking out the window. There were bandages around his bare chest. Upon the open door, his head whipped around.

"Haven't anyone taught you to knock?"He asked.

"Nope. My family died when I was young. I don't even remember them." Loriel replied as she walked to a chair near a window on the other side of the room.

_Of course. Why the hell did I even ask that? Deliora came when she was barely six. I'm so stupid. Stupid . . _But the only thing Gray said was, "Oh." And he looked back out the window near his bed.

There was a moment of silence within the room. The only noise came from the ruckus out in the guild's hall.

Loriel mustered up her courage and put down her pride to apologize. "I'm sorry for losing it back out there…. Um… what is your name?" she said apologetically.

Gray was silent for a moment, thinking of how he should answer. A bell could be heard in the distance. He opened his mouth to say his name. "I'm Gray…" he began.

But before he could say his last name, a white blur flew in through the window next to Loriel. The blob flew into Loriel's arms. "Lori!" it said. From beneath Loriel's arm, the white blob was revealed to be a cat. "Vanilla! You're here!" Loriel exclaimed, "Where's Chocolate?"

"She's outside in the guild, looking for Addy." the cat replied. It turned and looked towards Gray. "Woah! He looks beat! Did you do this, Lori? So are we going to stay in this guild?" It spoke as if it didn't care that Gray in the room.

"Shush, Vanilla. You're asking too many questions. This is Gray, an ice magic user…" She was cut off with another burst of questions from Vanilla. "Eh… An ice user? Then he must have been an easy picking right?" it kept going on and on. Loriel then got fed up and karate chopped the cat's head lightly. "Vanilla, go to Adam. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okie!" and with that, Vanilla sprouted wings again and flew to the door. Vanilla opened the door and flew out.

Silence returned to the room. This time, Gray broke the silence, "Sooo… That was your Exceed huh?

"EHH!? You know what species it is?" Loriel seemed very surprised Gray nodded. "Yeah. To make a long story short, we were kinda sucked into an alternate world. That alternate word had those cats with wings. They are called Exceed. You should ask Lucy for more info cause I was a giant lacrima until half way." Seeing the confused look on the girl's faced, Gray chuckled, "We'll tell you about it sometime. There are more cats too. There's that fire idiot's cat, Happy, Wendy's Charla, and Gajeel's Lily."

"Wow! Really? Can I go see them?" The girl's eyes sparkled like she saw a ton of her favorite food. "Well, I can't stop you can I?" Gray replied. Loriel started heading towards the door. She stopped and turned back to Gray. She stuck out her hand. "Sorry for what I did. Please take care of me in this guild, Gray-kun!" Gray gladly accepted her hand. "Oi. You're not a member yet. Go out and get our symbol on you!"

"HAI!"Loriel smiled a huge smile. But the moment was broken when the door came crashing down. On the floor were Erza, Mirajane, and Lucy on top of Natsu and Juvia.

"Gray-sama! I heard you were hurt! Are you alright Gray-sama?!"

"Oi, Loriel was it? You have cats too?I have one too! His name is Happy! Oh and when are we gonna fight again?"

Erza hit Natsu on the head, "You ruined a good moment!" she complained.

"Hey, You were leaning against the door, too Erza," Lucy said.

"Oh my, what am I doing here?" Mirajane said innocently. Somewhere in the hall, a random guild member was sent flying towards their direction. Another fight was taking place. Loriel chuckled a little.

_This is a lively guild. I think the days here would be fun. And that Gray. He... he makes me feel close to him. I wonder why?_

Gray was getting mobbed by Juvia and Lucy was trying to pull her off. Loriel laughed till her stomach hurt. The closeness of the people in this guild made her feel at home. Like family. Like one she never really had.

**A/N: How was it? Like it? No? Reviews please! I get the feeling that my stories are getting a bit short. Oh well. This chapter was supposed to be the same chapter as the previous one but I decided against it. Shoot. There hasn't been any fighting lately huh? I'll try to make a fight scene next chapter okay?**


	6. Official Family

Official Family

Gray was getting mobbed by Juvia and Lucy was trying to pull her off. Loriel laughed till her stomach hurt. The closeness of the people in this guild made her feel at home. Like family. Like one she never had.

**Okay… To make up for the fight scene I promised which is nowhere to be found, extra long chapter! Yay!**

Makarov eventually went to the medical room to calm the fighting down, "YOU BRATS! THERE'S AN INJURED PERSON IN HERE! GET THE HELL OUT!" he ushered. Everyone settled down and quietly left the room. Lucy caught a quick glimpse of Gray before she left the room. Their eyes met and both turned around quickly. After the chaos in the medical office was cleared, Loriel bid Gray a goodbye, "The next time I see you is when I'm going to be a member of this guild." Gray smiled. The next time he saw her would probably be no longer than a day. "Go for it," Gray said. And with that, Loriel left the room. Makarov was still there. Before he left, he asked Gray, "When are you going to tell her?"

"Old man…" Gray didn't know what to say, "Soon… I hope… When the time comes…"

Makarov sighed a bit. He walked out of the room leaving Gray there by himself in the room. Gray lay back on his bed, just thinking of when he should tell her. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

Out in the main hall, Loriel had spotted Adam and their cats. She walked towards them and before she reached them, Vanilla flew at her. "Lori! Look! Look! That blue cat gave me fish!" he said as he held a big salmon in front of Loriel's face. It was still moving a little. Loriel touched it and froze it. " should keep it fresh enough till dinner."

"Thanks!" the cat said with a big smile. "Well? Did you make an apology, Loriel?" Adam asked. "Yes. He turned out to be quite the nice guy." Loriel said and she sat down. Chocolate appeared from behind Adam with a pouting face. "Aww come here Chocolate. What's wrong?" Loriel said in a doting. Chocolate just pouted some more and turned the other way. "Chocolate is mad that you lost." Vanilla informed her. "Hey, I didn't lose. Adam interfered because I was about to break my magic limit barrier. Anyways, I have decided. This place gives of a warm feeling plus there are some strong people here. We'll join." Loriel said. "Does this mean we don't have to sleep in tents anymore?" Vanilla asked. "Well I guess. We'll have to find a place to live first."

Erza came over to their table and gave each person, and cat, a piece of paper. "You need to fill that out in order to join." Adam looked over the card. "Why do we need to fill out our likes and dislikes?" he asked. Erza laughed. "It's just for archive purposes. Don't worry. You can put any random thing," she replied, "And once you're done, go to Mira and have her place the guild's stamp on you. " and she left the mages alone. Adam pulled out some magic pens from their bags. "Let's see. 'Name' Loriel Fullbuster. 'Age' sixteen. 'Magic' ice dragon slayer magic. 'Likes' Adam, Vanilla, Chocolate, strawberry shaved ice, ice cream, and anything that looks fun. 'Dislikes' super spicy hot food. Eww." she read out each category.

"Adam Lumiere. Eighteen…" Adam said as he muttered the rest of the answers.

"Vanilla. Six. Aera. Fish, Lori, Addy, and Chocolate. Vegitables. Yucky."Vanilla stick out his tongue in disgust. Chocolate looked over Vanilla's card. She sighed and erased the word 'Vegitables' and replaced it with 'Vegetables'. "You spelled 'vegetables' wrong." She informed her brother. Vanilla took back his card and stared at it for a while. "Oh okay! Thanks Chocolate!" He said as he snuggled up next to his sister. "Oi you're making it hard for me to write. Let's see. 'Name' is Chocolate. Six. Aera. Adam, Loriel, Vanilla and winning. Losing."

"Okie, we are done. So do we give it to that Mira person now?" Vanilla asked. "Yep. She's the onee-chan than gave me food. Let's go!" Loriel said. The group got up and walked to the bar where Mirajane was.

"Oh! Are you done?" Mira said as she picked up their cards and read them over. She had a moment of surprise when she read over Adam's card. _So he's a dragon slayer too… _Mirajane thought. Mirajane dismissed the thought and said, "Well, well. I guess we can put a stamp on you now. So… what's your favorite color and where do you want it?"

"Dark Blue! And well…" Loriel said as she pondered where she should put it, "here!" She pointed right above her bandages and under her right collar bone. It was the exact same place as where Gray's was. _Is this a Fullbuster thing or what? _She thought. "Okay. But is there a specific reason why there? Oh but I'm just curious. Don't have to answer me if you like."

"Mmm… I don't really know. It just felt… right?" Loriel replied. Mirajane chuckled and took out the Magic Stamp Tool. Loriel smiled and lowered her bandages a bit. This earned a couple of perverted whistles and remarks from the men in the guild. This was returned by a death stare from Adam. Everyone got the chills and turned around resuming to their original activities.

"Oh, don't mind them. They're just excited to have such a cute girl join our guild. It'll die off sooner or later." Mirajane assured Adam. She placed the Magic Stamp Tool to the spot where Loriel had pointed out. It flashed a bit and when it was removed, a dark navy blue Fairy Tail symbol was placed on her chest. "Thanks!" Loriel said. Next was Adam's turn. He wanted a white mark on his left shoulder. Chocolate and Vanilla had their symbols on their backs that was white and brown respectively. "Okay and we're done! Now you're officially members!" Mirajane said once all four had their stamps.

"OKAY BRATS! WE HAVE FOUR NEW MEMBERS TO OUR FAMILY! LET'S WELCOME THEM WITH A FEAST!" Makarov ordered. Every member in the guild cheered. They loved feasts. Food and beer was passed around. Mira was afraid they might not have enough beer. Everyone was having a good time.

Loriel had fun laughing and eating. Just then, she thought of something. She got up and asked Mira who Lucy was. Mira pointed out the blonde girl sitting a few tables away. Loriel walked towards her and asked, "So, you know about Exceeds? Gray said you would know because he has a giant lacrima or something?" Lucy laughed. "Yeah. Long story."

"I have some time." Loriel said as she sat down next to her. She turned back and motioned for Adam, Chocolate, and Vanilla to join them. "Well there is this alternate world called Edolas. There, no one can use magic naturally except for Exceeds. They were considered godly beings…" Lucy said as she started her story. Almost an hour later, Loriel was starting to fall asleep to the story. "And then, Mystogan's Reverse Anima sent all the magic back to here, Earthland. That included all the Exceeds. You might be able to find them somewhere." Lucy ended her story. Adam nudged Loriel awake. Chocolate did the same to Vanilla. The two woke up from their half-asleep state.

"Erm… Wow… Awesome… Thanks for the story. I guess we should go see if we can find an apartment for now." Loriel said groggily.

Erza heard this and said, "Why not come join Fairy Hills? It's the girl's dorm." "Thanks, but no thanks. I want to live with Adam." Loriel refused lightly. Eerza shrugged and walked away.

"Oh wait! My landlady said that she has another house open for rent on Apple Street. Are you interested? I could call my landlady."

"That would be great." Adam said. "Can you do it now?"

"Sure." Lucy said as she went to Mira to ask her about using the Communication Lacrima. She contacted her landlady, who was short and stubby, and argued with her for a while. A couple of minutes later, Lucy walked back to the table and gave them an 'Okay' sign. The group got up and followed Lucy out of the guild and on towards Appple Street.

After a brief five minute walk, Lucy could see her landlady standing in front of a beautiful apartment. It was a two story building and was blue in color. The landlady looked at the two new mages and two cats that stood next to Lucy. She gave a quick huff and took out a huge set of keys. The landlady motioned for the trio of humans and couple of flying cats to follow her.

The group followed her to the second floor and picked out the key to the only door on the second floor. It opened to a large living room that was yellow. Everyone walked inside and it revealed doors to two bedrooms, a kitchen, a W.C.* and a bathroom with a large furo**.

*In Japanese houses, the toilet and the bathroom tend to be in different rooms.* **A type of bathtub in Japanese bathrooms. **

"Wow!" Vanilla said as he flew in and around the apartment. "It's so big!"

"It's yours for 100,000 Jewels. You have to make a down payment of 50,000 Jewels and pay the first month's rent." The landlady said. "Hey, they just came to town! They wouldn't have the money!"

"It's alright Lucy-san. Landlady-san, if we come back with the money by tonight, may we begin living in it immediately?" Adam asked politely.

"Of course. But one of my other customers has their eye on this one. If you don't have the money by seven o'clock tonight, it may be as good as sold." The landlady said with a devious smile.

"Very well. Come on Loriel, Vanilla, Chocolate, we have six hours. Let's go back to the guild and find a job." Adam said as he turned around and walked back towards the guild. Loriel tried to follow the elder boy's long strides but had to jog to keep up.

"Wait! There's no way you can get 150,000 Jewels in six hours!" Lucy shouted as she tried to catch up. As she was running in her high heels, she felt that her feet were no longer touching the ground. She was being picked up by Vanilla. "You shouldn't get in their way. It's dangerous to do so when Adam is serious," Chocolate explained as she flew next to her brother. "But… Argh! Whatever! Just take me to the guild please!" Lucy gave up. It was useless to convince someone of the Fullbuster family to change their minds. "Okie!" Vanilla said as the two cats flew towards the direction of the guild. _How am I supposed to stop two dragon slayers on a mission to earn money? _

"GRAY!" Lucy said as she opened the door to the medical office. She expected to find Gray in there supposedly sleeping. Well she did. But unexpectedly, Juvia was also there. On top of the sleeping Gray, who was tied to the bed posts. "Juvia! What the heck are you doing to Gray!"

Juvia looked up from her work and said, "Grr… Love rival, what are you doing here?!" Juvia asked. "I should be asking you that! Wait! There's no time for that!" She pushed Juvia to the side and got on top on Gray and shook him awake. "GRAY! WAKE UP! THIS IS URGENT!" Lucy said as she continued shaking him. "Wha? Luu...Luu… LUCY STOP SHAKING ME!" Gray shouted to make Lucy stop.

"Oh, Gray this is…" Lucy began. "No. Wait. What are you doing on top of me? And why can't I move my arms?" Gray cut her off. "Kya! Oh. I didn't do it! When I came in, Juvia was already on top of you and… and…" Lucy tried to explain. Gray glanced at the fallen Juvia in the room, "Calm down Lucy. It's alright. Just untie me. And what were you saying about something urgent?" While untying Gray, Lucy explained everything to him. "And they decided to go on a job that subdues a whole chain of thief guilds! In less than five hours!" Gray sat up immediately. _No matter how good they are, I don't they can eliminate a whole chain of guilds in less than five hours._ "Take me there." Gray said as he got up. "Umm… Gray," Lucy said. "What? We don't have much time!"

"Your clothes!" Lucy said as she threw a shirt and a pair of pants at him.

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I know I promised a fight scene but I couldn't fit one in anywhere! Gomenasai! Okay? Next chapter. I swear to… well can't swear to anything because I'm atheist. But I cross my heart and hope to die! Next chapter there shall be a fight scene! Against a dark guild too! Please! Don't lose faith in me ****( ****Д****) Reviews! I don't care if you talk trash! Be a grammar critic for all I care! Give me reviews!**


	7. Kappa Town

Kappa Town

"Take me there." Gray said as he got up. "Umm… Gray," Lucy said. "What? We don't have much time!" "Your clothes!" Lucy said as she threw a shirt and a pair of pants at him.

Loriel and Adam were heading towards their destination, Kappa Town, by flying. Vanilla was carrying Loriel while Chocolate carried Adam. "I see Kappa town!" Vanilla announced. They touched down at the entrance of the town. From above, Kappa Town seemed like a decent town with trees, bushes and many houses. From the ground, the group could now see that the city streets were empty. No one was walking outside. Loriel noticed some eyes looking at them from the windows on a house. Those eyes were quickly pulled back into the darkness. "Hey Adam, there's people in the houses," Loriel informed her partner. "Let's scout the town first before we confront anyone," Adam suggested. "And make your symbol visible. The one who requested the job may be hiding in the houses." Loriel nodded and said, "Let's go then."

Four and a half hours left till seven o'clock.

Gray and Lucy were in the back of a rented magic vehicle. Erza, who was driving, had insisted that she come with them and she dragged Natsu along too. Natsu was on the roof leaning towards the back trying not to puke. "How could you let her rush into this?" Gray questioned Lucy. "Hey, it's not my fault she's a Fullbuster." Lucy argued. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Gray was starting to shout. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN." Lucy said as she turned her head so she wouldn't face Gray. Erza and Natsu might have heard the conversation but no one said anything. Silence loomed over the vehicle except for Natsu's constant puking sounds. Happy tried to comfort Natsu by offering him some raw fish, but that just made him sicker. "Sorry okay? I know it's not your responsibility to look after her." Gray said finally. Lucy sulked for a bit more and said, "Yeah. I'm sorry too. She's just so much like you. Like you, she's reckless, stubborn, stupid, clueless, strong, and cute." "Wait, what did you just say?" Gray tried to strain his ears. Realizing her slip of tongue, she said, "Scary! Said Scary*!" "You think I'm scary?" Gray crossed his arms.Gray knew that she was lying. Lucy was never really a good liar. He could tell by the nervousness in her voice. He was about to push her a little more to make her tell the truth. But just then, Erza announced, "We're almost there! I can see Kappa Town!" "Yes! Brrp. Happy! Let's go!" Natsu said as he tried to hold in his puke.

*Scary (kowaii) in Japanese is similar to Cute (kawaii)*

Loriel and Adam stopped in front of a huge building that was in the middle of the town. There was an sign that said 'Techno Blitz'. "I think this is our target." Loriel said as the duo hid behind a wall. "Yeah. But for now, I think we should retreat for now. We need to gather a bit of information first." Adam said as he started to push back. They went to the mayor's house, as they had seen it before when they were scouting. It was a huge mansion but the exterior was a bit run down. Adam looked up and saw Vanilla and Chocolate flying above, looking around just in case of an ambush. He formed a ball of light and sent it to the cats and with that, he went towards the house with Loriel.

"Hey, Chocolate, Addy's light is coming." Vanilla said. Chocolate flew towards the light and touched the light with her crystal. It started to form words in the air. Since it was still in broad daylight, the light was easy enough to read but not enough to be detected. It said 'We are going to check out the mayor's house. If you sense any danger, just hide. You don't need to inform us. Take care of yourselves.' "Well that doesn't seem very assuring." Vanilla said as he finished reading. "We just have to trust them. We have been for six years." Vanilla nodded and we back to looking out for any danger.

Four hours until seven o'clock.

Five minutes later, Vanilla said, "Hey, what's blue, flies and has a pink tuff?" "I don't know what?" Chocolate said as she assumed her brother was making a joke. "That!" Vanilla said as he pointed to the mysterious thing. Chocolate turned around and looked at the direction Vanilla was pointing to. She saw the blue cat from the guild. He seemed to be carrying his partner, the one with the pink hair.

"Aye, Natsu, look! It's the Exceeds of the girl!" Happy said. Natsu replied, "Oh! Let's go to them!" Happy flew to the two flying Exceeds.

Chocolate saw the two fly towards them. "What are you doing here?" Chocolate demanded. Natsu answered, "I don't really know but Erza dragged me on a magic vehicle and I heard something about a mission?" "Go away. This is Loriel and Adam's job." Chocolate said. "No way! It sounds fun!" Natsu said. Chocolate tched. _This guy is so annoying_. "Wait. You said Erza? Someone else is coming?" Chocolate said, making a horrified face. Dreading the mage's answer, Natsu answered, "Yeah. Erza, Lucy, and Gray are coming by that horrible magic vehicle." _Damn it! Do they want to interfere with Adam and Loriel? _Chocolate thought. "Hey! You're the blue cat! Thanks for the fish! We're going to eat it for dinner!" Vanilla said. Happy and Vanilla exchanged smiles. "Then follow me. Don't interfere with the job." Chocolate said and lead them to the town's entrance. They could already see the magic vehicle closing in on the town.

Loriel and Adam walked up to the door of the mansion. At first no one answered the door when Adam rang the bell. Loriel thought of breaking in but when she looked up, she saw a shadow in the windows. "There's someone in there. Why won't they open the door?" Loriel said annoyingly. "Excuse me! We are from the guild Fairy Tail! There was a job request from here!" Adam yelled to the window. After another minute of knocking, they were about to give up when someone opened the door. He was small in height with a little mustache. He was wearing a brown suit and looked timid. "I…I'm the mayor of Kappa Town. Are you the mages?" he said in a small voice. Loriel replied quickly, "Yes. We knocked for a long time. Why was there no one answering?" She gave him a cold stare. The frightened mayor said, "I'm so sorry. My people were working. I'm so sorry. Please. Come in." The two mages walked past the stout man. Inside the mansion, the foyer was magnificent despite the tattered looks of the exterior. There were many servants dressed in tuxedos. There were many extravagant ladies wearing beautiful dresses. Everyone gladly welcomed the two mages. A servant led them to a room with several sofas. The mayor came in moments after saying, "We are so glad that you came. That guild, Techno Blitz has been terrorizing the people of Kappa Town. No one would walk the streets because they are scared of them." He bowed down.

Loriel smirked, "I'm so glad you know it." She said as she got up swiftly and punched the man. The man expertly dodged the attack. "Wha…What are you doing?" the mayor gave a frightened and confused face. "You don't smell like the house. No one here does. You smell like the guild in the middle of the town. And the lack of female servants. It's kinda obvious you know?" Loriel snarled. "Tch. So you knew eh? Yes. That's right. We are Techno Blitz. And no one else will know. Because this mansion would be your grave!" The mayor, no, the head of Techno Blitz laughed. Then, some of the servants, no, the mages came in and started attacking. Loriel and Adam dodged each one and took cover behind and overturned sofa. "Can I go all out?" Loriel questioned Adam. "No. Only use the first stage of your Dragon Force. I'm allowing you to do this because you have already used a lot of magic today. If you go all out the whole down would be destroyed." Adam said as he turned around and launched a beam of light.

The light ended at the thugs' feet and exploded. Several of them fell over and became unconscious. Adam jumped out of the room to scout. However, Techno Blitz's backup have came in the room Loriel was in. They were wielding weapons of all sorts. _Hoho. Back up already? At this rate I won't even need to use a quarter of my power. Oh well. My first fight as a guild member. This'll be fun. _Loriel stood up in plain sight and she started to emit mist. "DRAGON FORCE! STAGE ONE!" she yelled. The people started to fire their weapons and magic towards her. Just before the attacks all hit Loriel, she accelerated and dodged all of them. The whole room was covered with a mixture of smoke and mist. Loriel seemed to have disappeared from the room. The smoke had cleared but the thin mist was still there and growing. The attackers tried to squint and find the girl but had no avail. Little did they know, the youth had already appeared behind them. Her dark blue eyes were glowing a pale light blue color and ice patches started to creep through her skin. An icy mist was emerging from her body. She began to look like a dragon. "KYORIHIYU NO SHIPPO*" she said.

*Ice Dragon's Tail*

Her opponents were wept unconscious by a large dragon tail that had appeared on Loriel's back. The mages were tripped and then thrashed with the tail. Almost all of the people of Techno Blitz were defeated by Loriel. The ones who were not were taken care of by Adam because they tried to escape the mansion. "You… You monsters! How could you have defeated my guild?" The master said as he was backed up to a corner. Loiel's tail was still there, swinging as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Hmm. Gee I wonder. Maybe because it's weak and all you do is bad stuff. The only thing that keeps you alive is your little plans to, and I quote, 'terrorize the people of the town.'" Loriel made air quotations as she said that, mocking his mayor act. She crept closer and closer making him back up further into the corner. "Please, I'll give you anything. Please let me go. Please." The master was breaking into tears. Her glowing eyes remained unmoved, just as cold as her magic. "Hmm. How about… no? Good night mister. The next time you wake up, if you do, will be in the jail cell." Loriel said before she slammed the ice tail against the man. His eyes rolled back and he became unconscious.

Adam went around the mansion to see if there were anyone left to take care of. _It seems everyone was taken care of. Maybe she didn't need to use limit release. I just hope she didn't kill anyo… _ The opening blast of the door interrupted his thoughts. Adam was about to launch a light beam but stopped once he saw the mages of Fairy Tail. The fire dragon slayer was the one who broke the door. He was followed by the shirtless one and then the blonde one. Titania was the one who rounded up the back. In her had was one of the escaped mages of Techno Blast.

_Ah. I thought there were some people missing from the count. _Adam emerged from his cover. The fire dragon slayer blindly attacked, "Karyu no Tekken*!" thinking it was enemy. Adam's fist also lighted up with a white light and intercepted the punch aiming for his face. Natsu's fire was extinguished. All that was left was smoke that was coming from Natsu's hand. "Eh?" Surprised at who he attacked and how his attack was intercepted. "You're Loriel's partner." Gray pointed out. "Yes. I am Adam. I'd like to thank you again for accepting us into your guild." Adam bowed a ninety degrees bow. "Yeah yeah but where is she? Is she hurt?" Gray said rudely. Lucy held him back, "Calm down, Gray. I'm sure Adam will lead us to her." Adam nodded and said, "Follow me." Natsu was totally not paying attention and wanted to explore already. The only thing that kept him from doing so was Erza who was holding on to his scarf. Stopping his tracks, Adam turned around and said, "Natsu-san, Erza-dono, can you please help me free the people of the town? Natsu-san, you can smell their scent right?" Natsu perked up excitedly, "Yeah! Leave it to me!" he said as he ran out the door. "Oi Natsu! Wait for me!" Erza chased after the excited pink-haired boy who was sniffing up at the air. The two soon disappeared from sight. Adam resumed walking without a word and led Gray and Lucy to the room Loriel was supposed to be in. He opened the door and saw Loriel. She was piling the criminals in a heap in the middle of the room while was still in her Dragon Force mode. She turned around and Gray saw her eyes. Ice blue and glowing. Nothing he had seen before. But the moment her eyes laid on Adam, she perked up and soon the affects of Dragon Force disappeared. She skipped up to the group and smiled. "Adam, I'm done~ they were easy when I used Dragon Force. Hey Gray, Lucy, why are you here?" Gray and Lucy looked at each other. "You can use Dragon Force?" they both questioned at the same time. "Eh? Me? Um… I can only use the first two stages. Unlike Adam, who can use four stages." Loriel said sheepishly. "Wait. There's something stronger?" Gray said. "Yes. There are…" Adam was about to respond but Loriel interrupted with an "OH SHIT! Adam! How much time do we have? I think I took too much time getting them!"

Adam realized their mistake. "Shoot. We only have two hours left. And we still haven't saved the townspeople." This was the first time Gray and Lucy saw the usually polite and calm Adam panic a little. "Loriel! Go to the townspeople. I will find Vanilla and Chocolate." He ordered. "Hai!" Loriel made a mini salute and took off, or rather jumped, out of the room through the floor to ceiling window. Gray lunged for the window. _Shit! Aren't we on the third floor?_ When Gray got to the window, he saw Loriel. He half expected her to be hurt but then again, she was a dragon. What he didn't expect was that Loriel was flying. Yes flying. There was a pair of iced carved wings that moved freely. Loriel was gilding through the air, heading straight for the middle of town, towards the large guild building of Techno Blitz. When Gray was about to get back up, Adam jumped over him and went out the window. A brown blob flew at great speed and caught him. It was Chocolate. He too, went towards the guild. Gray and Lucy was left in the room, looking at the duo that was flying away. "Gray, what the hell just happened?" Lucy asked. Gray shrugged and got up. "Might as well follow them." He said and left. Now Lucy was the only one left. She stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. She looked at the pile of beaten up bodies in the middle of the room. One of the men who was beaten black and blue said, "Little lady, if you free us, our master can give you anything you want… Argh!" he said before Lucy used her high heels to step on the guy's mouth. "I'm not that sick to sell out my friends for money." She said with her head held high. Looking out the broken window, she saw Gray taking a full sprint towards the town. "Ugh. Fullbusters!" Lucy threw her hands up and ran out the door, towards the guild everyone else was headed to.

**A/N: Ahh! This chapter is so long! 2,800 words. And finally that fight scene I promised. And another GraLu moment. Sorry to the non-GraLu fans! Also, sorry for the corny guild name. I was out of ideas and fused two Pokemon moves. The town is named after the lake demons in Japanese myths. Please review! Oh and today is 12/20/12 so I guess this'll be the last chapter? The world's ending tomorrow. Haha. I'm joking. I plan to wring out another chapter after New Years. REVIEW PLEASE. **


	8. The Story

The Story

Loriel glided towards the building in the middle of the town.

She looked behind her and saw the Adam, Chocolate, and Vanilla were flying close behind.

Adam made a gesture for them to speed up.

Loriel retracted her ice wings and started to descend rapidly.

Vanilla swiftly swooped down and caught her by the waist. "Charge!For the sake of our new home!"Loriel shouted happily.

"Okie!" Vanilla responded happily.

Flying at his full speed, Vanilla got to the building in no time.

The duo charged through the door.

Inside, a large crowd of people all stared at the youth that just busted took a huge whiff of the people in the room.

"Yep. They smell like the town alright. And the mayor should be…" she said as she held her nose high and low, searching for the rightful owner of the mansion.

She arrived at a plump man who was sitting in the middle of the crowd. "You." She declared, pointing to the man.

The plump man was quite surprised. "Why, I am indeed the mayor. How did you know that?" he asked.

Loriel showed her guild crest. "I am a mage of Fairy Tail. We have obliterated the thief guild, Techno Blitz. That was the request. Correct?" The mayor nodded.

"Good. We would like our reward as soon as possible."Loriel stood up and pulled the mayor up.

Adam had just arrived. He looked around, "Where's Natsu-san?" Loriel looked around as well and shrugged.

As if on cue, Natsu burst out of the second floor, holding an unconscious mage, presumably from Techno Blitz.

Erza walked out as well as she exquiped to her normal attire. She noticed the other two mages and said, "We've cleaned out the place. I don't think there are any other enemies here." Adam nodded, "Thank you, Erza-san. Now, Mister Mayor, may I speak to you about the reward?" he pulled the mayor to the side.

Gray came through the door. "Haha! Gray, you're too late! I've already took care of all the enemies, slowpoke!" Natsu bellowed from above.

Natsu climbed over the railing and jumped down. "Shut up, you fire idiot. I needed to do something. And I bet Erza did most of the work." Gray taunted.

"What did you say? I did a lot!" Natsu said, reaching for Gray's collar. Of course, there was nothing to grab on to since Gray was naked. Butt-naked. "You pervert." Natsu added.

"What? Are you saying that Erza didn't do anything? Hey, Erza! Natsu said you…" Gray started to say as he looked up and stopped.

Erza was glaring down at them. Gray quickly slung his arm over Natsu. "Oi. What are you doing? Get off me!" Natsu said, trying to push him away.

"Shut up! Erza's looking!" Natsu froze for a moment and copied Gray's movements. All he could say was "Aye!" Up above, Erza's expression softened to a small grin.

But down here, Loriel and Vanilla was laughing and rolling on the ground at Natsu's expression.

"AHAHA. Lookie, Lori! The Salamander is acting like the blue cat! A human that acts like a cat! HA!" Vanilla said as he kicked his feet in the air.

Loriel was on the ground trying to suppress another session of laughter. "Okay… let's stop… Vanilla…" Loriel took a deep breath and looked at the two. She just burst into laughter again.

Then, Lucy came in to see the sights. Loriel and Vanilla were still on the floor and Natsu and Gray were still making the same face.

Erza was upstairs, walking around, opening each door to see if anyone else was still there.

Adam seemed to be done talking with the mayor and was shaking his hand. Adam turned around and saw Lucy. "Hello, Lucy-san. It seems that we are finished with business here. Shall we go home?" he asked her.

"Yeah. The landlady is waiting. I hope," she said. " Hey, Erza! We're leaving! Where did you put the magic vehicle?" Lucy shouted.

Loriel stopped laughing and stared at Lucy. Adam did the same. "M-magic vehicle?" Adam asked dubiously.

"Y-yeah. What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "Nothing. Uh, perhaps Loriel and I should fly back instead." Adam said excusing himself. "Oh no we don't." Chocolate suddenly appeared. "I am tired, and I am positive that we won't last all the way back. You have no choice Adam. We must take the vehicle." She said as she perched on Adam's head.

Loriel jumped in, "Aww… but…" "No buts. Now follow her to the vehicle." Chocolate said, pointing to Lucy.

"Fine." Both Adam and Loriel said, displeased.

* * *

The magic vehicle was on the edge of town.

Erza led them there and got in the driver's seat.

Natsu had to be pulled on to the roof by Gray since he resisted so much.

As for the two new dragon slayers, Adam had to be dragged on to the roof as well while Loriel managed to walk in to the cab.

Lucy closed the door behind them and said to Erza, "We're good to go!" The cab took off with amazing speed. But the down fall was that there were three streams of not so pleasant excretions coming from the roof and the window, leaving a trail.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lucy asked Loriel who just stuck her head back in from a window. She nodded.

"Why did you travel around, fighting guilds? What is your purpose?" Lucy questioned.

Before Loriel could answer, some barf hailed down on the floor outside from the roof. The two girls inside heard Gray yell, "You idiot! You're getting your puke all over me!"

They heard a moan from Natsu. "Hey, girlie. Can I ask you something as well? If you guys are dragon slayers, what happened to your dragons?" he managed to say before releasing another stream of puke.

Loriel decided to answer Natsu's question first. However, Natsu was too busy to make sense of Loriel's words. "Glacia, the ice dragon, disappeared one day. And Adam's dragon," she glanced at the hanging figure above and lowered her voice, "Adam's dragon, Kiran the light dragon, was killed."

Lucy let out a small gasp. "How?" she asked. Loriel bit her lip before she continued, "Kiran was killed by a black dragon. All that I can remember was that it was huge. It came to our mountain one day and started attacking. Glacia took me and Adam off the mountain to another safeheaven, while Kiran... Kiran stayed behind to fight the dragon. Glacia told us that Kiran would find us there if he was okay. He never came. We never saw him again. So as for why we are traveling, there are two reasons. One, to find the dragons. Glacia or the black dragon. Maybe even Kiran if he's actually alive. Two, to see the world I guess. Glacia had once told me to go see the world. 'There were many strong humans that even you may not be able to beat,' she said. Back then, I was such a child, never wanting to leave her and Adam's side. Now that she's gone, I kinda want to fulfill her words in a way, you know? So after she was gone, I had Adam train me. Sure, we had different powers, but there were the similarities. Around four years ago, we decided to leave our mountain. To fulfill both reasons, I proposed that I challenge the guilds, to see if there were any strong people or information on the dragons." Loriel managed to get out before having to stick her head out the window again.

"I see. Then I'm glad you came to Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

Loriel stuck a hand back in the carriage and formed a thumbs up. "Just one more thing." Lucy said after Loriel came back in. "What about your family?" she asked, seeing if the youth remembered anything about Gray.

Loriel breathed sharply before answering. "My family died in the hands of a monster that came to my village. My mom, dad, and brother all died in the rage. I was found unconscious and heavily injured under some ruble by Adam and Kiran who were scouting. They brought me to the mountains and introduced me to Glacia and they have been my family since." Loriel finished.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take a nap." Loriel slowly lied down on the bench and closed her eyes, desperately trying to fight the nausea of the vehicle.

Lucy sighed and said, "Okay. Then come here. You can use my lap as a pillow. I'll even get a song for you. You're lucky that it is the second Wensday of the month." She said as she patted her lap. Loriel complied and rested her head on the mostly exposed thigh. Lucy took a silver key from her pouch and released the spirit. "Open the Gate of the Lyre. Lyra!" a spirit materialized to the form of a girl. "Lyra, can you sing a lullaby?" Lucy asked the spirit. "Of course!" the girl said bubbly.

Before she started playing her harp, Loriel spoke up, "I have a question." She said. The two others looked at her, anticipating the inquiry. "You said that she's the spirit of the Lyre constellation, correct?" she asked. Both nodded. "So why is she playing a harp instead of a lyre?" the question had been said. Lucy looked at Lyra while Lyra looked at Lucy. The issue had never been brought to their attention.

"Uh… just ignore the minor details. You look so sick, Loriel. Play, Lyra!" Lucy said quickly. Lyra started playing the soothing tune of Amazing Grace that hypnotized the young dragon slayer. Loriel yawned and drifted to sleep in Lucy's lap.

Up above, the soothing music had reached the other dragon slayer's ears and had them fall into a peaceful sleep. Except the sharp turns in Erza' s driving. But there was one person who stayed awake on the roof. Gray was sitting there crossed legged, looking out to the distant setting sun. He had heard the girl's conversation. _Does she really think I'm dead? I guess that makes sense. I thought she was dead. Then, I am no longer part of her family? Has the two dragons and this guy replaced me and our parents?_ Gray just sat there the whole rid home, questioning his position.

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize a thousand times. One, for not updating for like four months, two, for giving you a shortish chapter, three, for being readdicted to Pokemon and Digimon again lately, four, for being pissed and angry at my major, five, for losing my USB so many times thus causing a real delay in updating, sixth, for be so out of touch with Fairy Tail for so long, and the list goes on and on. BUT. I must thank you for putting up with me and waiting for so long. So…. Did anyone guess who killed Kiran? They aren't OCs. My friend questions that if they really did kill dragons but until Mashima-sensei provides me with information on that, I think I have my mind set. So, please leave a review! Yell at me for updating so late for all I care! Go!**

**THANKS A LOT MASHIMA. UPDATING THE DAY RIGHT AFTER I PUBLISHED THIS CHAPTER. SERIOUSLY? UGHH. I THINK I MIGHT TRASH THIS CHAPTER. GOD DAMN IT.**

**APRIL 30TH: REVISED BECAUSE MASHIMA GAVE OUT NEW INFO SO THAT STING AND ROUGE WERE NOT ACCTUALLY KILLERS. THUS, I HAD TO CHANGE MY ANTAGONIST TO ACNOLOGIA. OH SHIT I JUST GAVE THAT AWAY. WAIT, WHY AM I USING CAPS LOCK? Okay, that's better. So anyways, just when I was questioning the two dragon slayer's exsistince, god damn it, why couldn't the chapter be realased earlier. *Head banging on wall*Okay, what ever. So whoever already read it, please reread the long second to last parragraph. **


	9. NOTICE

**After a long consideration, I have finally decided to discontinue this story. I had decided my first story is a no go. There are many factors in my decision:**

**One, not a single soul has reviewed the last chapter. Two, I can't juggle anything, much less three stories. Three, I feel out of touch lately. I seriously can't do this anymore. Sorry to those who truly followed this story. **

**There is not much that can make me restart this story anymore. However, if I do decide to revive this story, I will notify anyone who has reviewed. It is just not anytime soon. Again, I'm sorry, and thank you for your support so far. If you like Pokemon Special, please check out my other two stories. Although they are postponed as of June 6th-June 17th, they will surely continue. I thank you again for supporting me.**


End file.
